Fort Urokk (quest)
|image = |mod = Falskaar |pre-q = |giver = Agnar |suppress-xx=true |id = FSMQ07 |location = Fort Urokk |previous = Lost Knowledge |next = Returning the Favor }} Fort Urokk is a quest in Falskaar. After returning to Amber Creek, the Dragonborn/Traveler must help Agnar to rescue Jalma and Wilhard, who were kidnapped by Yngvarr Unnvaldr. Objectives #Meet the group below Fort Urokk and speak with Agnar #Follow Agnar while he searches the fort for his family #Search the other hallway for a safe way out #Search Kolgrim's body for the key he spoke of #Return to Agnar and give him the Key of Shelter #Clear the fort of its troops #Open the main gate #Escape with Agnar and everyone else #Help fight off Yngvarr's soldiers #Speak with Agnar Walkthrough This quest starts after returning to Amber Creek and talking with Agnar. He will reveal that Yngvarr attacked the town and kidnapped his family — Jalma and Wilhard — and that he wants the Dragonborn/Traveler's help to rescue them. It is highly advised to have plenty of potions or a strong healing potion, as this mission will have many high-level bandits. Despite having many "essential" NPC's, they are very weak and will likely fall down to the many enemies within the fort. Assuming the dialogue was not skipped (per the second bug report below), the group will rush off to Fort Urokk, a fort under the control of Kolgrim near to the Emerald Valley. The Dragonborn/Traveler can either follow them to the fort, or fast travel to a nearby location (Borvald or Mammoth Keep are useful places) and walk the remainder of the distance. Agnar can be found next to a locked sewer entrance with the others below the fort: talk to him to progress the quest. Sneaky players will find it impossible to avoid detection, as the others will simply rush in and get noticed. It's highly advised to stay back and act as the support using Heal Other or Healing Hands, because the passages are extremely narrow and will often result in blockages that may require use of shouts, such as Unrelenting Force to move people. Make sure to loot all areas and bodies for useful items that may help. Eventually, the Dragonborn/Traveler will come across Jalma and Wilhard trapped in a jail cell. Ulgar will unlock the gate and an alarm will sound: Agnar will then ask that the player take a key and find another way out, since the only key found does not unlock the exit door. The quest will update and the remainder will continue as normal, excluding the support: players who want to be sneaky can now have some time to do so. After weaving through the passages, the Dragonborn/Traveler will exit into an arena-style area where Kolgrim will taunt the player, after which he will attack. Kolgrim is fairly strong, but can be taken down quite easily: after being killed, loot his body for the stolen Key of Shelter and head back to Agnar, who will announce that they got the door open and it's time to take down the fort. Follow the others and either assist them in fighting the bandits, or act as support with healing spells. Either way, the player will exit onto the top terrace of the fort and alert many enemies to their presence. Many shouts will be necessary, as well as lots of healing potions, to survive the onslaught that will arrive. After taking down the large number of bandits, loot them all for gold and lockpicks — as well as the various other loot in the area — before heading up to the lever to unlock the gate and escape. Make sure you do all the looting you want to do before you move the lever and unlock the gate. Player controls will be temporarily disabled, as Yngvarr and his Elite Guard arrive. After the dialogue — in which Yngvarr demands the keys collected earlier and then double crosses Agnar by ordering his troops to kill everyone — the player will be forced back into battle. The Elite Guard are very strong and it's recommended to get them separated, as they all have rings that boost their abilities. After taking them down, speak with Agnar to end the quest. Bugs * At the conclusion of helping to fight off Yngvarr's soldiers, Agnar may wander around as the remaining peaceful NPCs gather at the gate. The Dragonborn/Traveler is unable to meet with Agnar at the gate and move forward in the quest despite having finished the task. ** Solution (using console command "resurrect"): Resurrecting one of the guards and killing him again seems to trigger the next step of the quest as intended. * This quest may not start properly after completing Lost Knowledge. ** Solution: This is normally caused by skipping the dialogue: to fix, listen to all dialogue and don't skip * Several important NPC's may not be present at key areas of the quest or not have the appropriate dialogue needed to continue. This is a list of known bugged NPC's with solutions: ** Agnar, Brother Thorlogh, Svegard and Ulgar may not be present at the sewer entrance, or only some of these characters will be present. This may be fixed by reloading a previous save taken before starting the quest. Alternately, moving all the npc(s) to the entrance may trigger the quest. This can be accomplished by clicking on the character with the console open (to get their identity code) then moving to the sewer and entering the "moveto player" command. ** Speaking to Agnar at the sewer entrance may not yield the required dialogue, preventing the quest from continuing. As before, reloading a save may yield the required dialogue to progress the quest. ** Jalma or Wilhard may not be present within the jail cell. If this happens, required dialogue will not be present and Ulgar will not move to unlock the door, preventing the quest from continuing. To fix this, the player will need to rush ahead of the other characters and use console commands to move the missing NPC into the jail cell: the full details can be found in this post on Nexus Forums Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests